Survival
by WritingFromTheSoul
Summary: Hunger Games & NCIS Crossover, sort of. Just the characters from NCIS. When Ziva's sister is chosen at the Reaping, Ziva bravely volunteers to go for her. And just like that, she is immersed into the bloody Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Ziva slowly shifted in the bush. She aimed the bow, and let the arrow fly.

The animal let out a pained cry. She walked to the medium buck, and slowly pulled out her arrow, and wiped the tip and shaft on her jacket.

The buck still thrashed in pain. She silently pulled a small knife out of her small pack. Ziva said a quick prayer and plunged it into the heart of the animal.

He moved no more.

Ziva smiled. "Deer stew tonight." she murmured. She tossed a rope around its feet, tying them together. Ziva was stronger than most girls, so she was easily able to pull the buck back to the fence. A small face smiled through the chain link at her.

"Tali! What are you doing out here?" Ziva asked. Tali smiled. "I wanted to help, Zivaleh!" She cried. Ziva smiled. For a twelve year old, she was very enthusiastic. Then, it hit her:

She was twelve.

She was eligible for Reaping.

Reaping was today.

The three thoughts struck Ziva heavily. She grabbed her arm. "Come, we must get back home, Tali!"

"What about your kill, Ziva?" She asked, looking back at the large, meaty carcass. Ziva pushed it under a thorn bush. "It should be safe for a few hours. Come, we must be ready for the Reaping." She choked. Ziva protected her sister in as many ways possible, but this was the one thing she couldn't protect her from.

* * *

Tony juggled the three apples, making the girl across the market giggle. He winked and flashed her a wide grin. She giggled again.

"Put those apples back, boy, before I make you pay for them!" A voice suddenly shouted. Tony turned around to face a large, red-faced man.

Tony looked at them. His father would be angry if he had to pay for three of the large, glorious apples.

"Alright, alright." He put them down and slowly backed away.

"Hey, Tony." Tony turned to see Timmy, one of his closest friends.

"Hi, Timmy! What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the teenager's sad expression. Tim shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Reaping's today." He said with a faraway gaze.

"I know."

"I signed up for the Tesserae. I have a better chance of being picked." He said sadly. "I can't leave my family. When Father died of pneumonia, all my mom had was me and Sarah. I can't leave them- they need me."

Tony put his arm around his shoulder, feeling slightly ashamed. His father was the main merchant in District 11, so he had never really known how hard it was for others. "I promise, Tim, if you must go, I will see to it that Sarah and your mom get what they need." He promised, gripping the boy's hand.

"Thanks, Tony." The boy stood a little taller, and he smiled slightly.

"Alright, I'll see you in the square." Tony said, turning down his street.

Ziva stepped out of the tub, drying off. Mother had laid out a beautiful green dress for her. It was edged with shiny white lace, and was far too luxurious for us to afford. Father must've bought it before he ran off.

Ziva's father abandoned her, her mother and Tali when she was ten, Tali, five. He just up and left. Ziva became a huntress, training herself. Even though they were the agriculture district, and it was against many laws to hunt in the outlying forests and fields around District 11. Everything they had was usually shipped off to Panem as soon as it was harvested. The poverty-stricken people barely had enough for themselves. The David family lived off eating and trading Ziva's hunts, and from the Tesserae. She had signed up for the Tesserae as soon as she was eligible. Ziva knew that her family needed the limited source, especially when good meat was scarce.

Ziva stood in the square, shaking as the escort walked up to the stage. "Everyone, Miss Trary Cliff!" Our mayor introduced the escort. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen of District 11. Tonight, we gather to select our two tributes to go forth and compete in the annual Hunger Games. Ladies first."

Ziva clenched her fist. In the next few moments, someone's fate will be decided. You could have heard a leaf drop in the silence.

Trary stuck her hand into the first glass bowl. She pulled out a small slip of paper.

You could have heard a leaf drop in the silence.

Trary looked up.

"Tali David!"

The whole world seemed to stop. Ziva couldn't breathe, couldn't move. "No. No, Tali." she choked. She couldn't! She wasn't even signed up for the Tesserae! She was one in thousands!

Ziva turned to where the twelve year olds stood. There stood her younger sister. Her jaw was clenched, and her fists were balls. Tears silently poured down her faec. She almost seemed to march up to the stage.

"TALI!" Ziva screamed. She turned around. Ziva had done everything she could to protect her: how could she have not seen this coming?

"No, Ziva. I must go." Tali whispered to Ziva. Suddenly, Ziva threw her behind her. "I will go!" she shouted.

The whole crowd went quiet.

"What is that?" Trary asked Ziva.

"I volunteer to be the tribute in her place." Ziva said slowly. She couldn't believe herself. Everything in her screamed "NO!"

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events. What is your name, girl?" She asked Ziva.

"Ziva. Ziva David."

"Ziva David, our first tribute!" Trary cried, beckoning for me to come onstage.

"No! No, Ziva! Don't!" Tali cried, clutching at Ziva's dress.

"Talileh, I must do this. You have some many things to live for. I love you." Ziva said, embracing her sister.

"ZIVA!" Tali screamed. She was pulled back by a young boy with bright brown eyes.

"No, sweet heart. Let her go. She is doing this for you." He said softly to her.

"No! She can't! She'll die! And it'll be all my fault!" Tali sobbed. The boy held her back, and pulled her into an embrace. "Shh, it's okay." He whispered. She cried into his jacket.

"I'm Timmy." He said.

"Tali." She said, muffled through his jacket. She looked up, her eyes wet with tears.

"And, next, our boy tribute." Trary reached inside the other glass bowl. She pulled out a slip of paper. "Anthony DiNozzo!"

Ziva let out an involuntary growl. She knew this boy. His father, Anthony DiNozzo Senior, was a wealthy merchant. If you handed him a knife, the boy would probably just twirl it in his hands like a toy.

He had never known what it was like to hold the bow in your shaking hands, knowing that it may decide whether your family starved or ate.

He had never known the horrible, endless pain of hunger when food was scarce or unavailable.

He had never known anything.

Ziva was angry. If she had to depend on a home tribute, would it _actually _have to be this idiot?

Tony, waving, came up to the stage. He smiled widely, as if he were _happy, _even _joyful _that he was chosen to compete in this bloodbath. His bright, emerald eyes, however, showed one emotion, an emotion Ziva had seen in the eyes of animals as they saw the arrow fly to their neck, the feeling she saw the moment before she plunged the knife into the heart of the buck.

Fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ziva's POV:**

Holding my head high, I am flanked by Peacekeepers on all sides.

No escape. I felt like the deer, when she knows she is being ambushed, surrounded by the hidden wolves. But there's no way out.

No way out of a deadly circle.

They escort me to a room in the Justice Building, where I will supposed say goodbye to my loved ones before being hauled off to fight a bloody battle.

_What the hell did I just do? _I wondered dazedly as sat in the rich chairs. I remember the time that I had been knocked back into a tree when I was attacked by a wild dog. Flying back, then _WHAM! _You're dizzy and nauseous and feel like you want to pass out.

Then came the pain. The stinging pain from its claws on my shoulders. The searing pain in my forearm from where it had bit me.

All those feelings, hitting within a few split seconds.

My thoughts were broken by the opening of the door, and my mother and Tali entering.

"Zivaleh!" Tali whispered, throwing her arms around my neck. "You can't go. You will die out there!" She cried.

"Tateleh, I have no choice now. I must do this. For you, for Ima." I said quietly.

"I love you, Ziva." Tali nestled herself in my lap, and cried softly. My mother sat beside me, staying silent. Words weren't needed to communicate out thoughts.

I had a family that needed me, for food, for strength. For comfort.

Now, who would help them?

Tali was smart and pretty agile, but there was no way she could bring down food alone. Besides, there was the threat of wild dogs and anything else that didn't feel like sharing a kill…

My mother…she was very skilled with herbs and vegetables, yes, but she was a hopeless hunter. She couldn't kill a squirrel.

Suddenly, knock on the door. The Peacekeeper signaling the time was up.

"Tali, look at me." I said, resting my hands on her shoulders. "You will be safe. Promise me."

"I promise, Zivaleh!" She cried. She kissed me on the cheek. My mother cupped my face in her hands.

"I love you, baby girl. You try your hardest to win out there, you hear me?" She asked. I could hear where she struggled to keep her composure.

"I promise, Mama."

The two left. Tali waved to me, and I waved to her.

Another knock came to my door. I opened it to reveal none other than Anthony DiNozzo Senior. He was dressed nicely, in a grey-brown business suit and a faded red tie.

"Mr. DiNozzo!" I cried.

"Hello, Ms. David." He said, with a wide smile on his face.

"How nice to see you, sir."

"Ziva, dear, we know that…life is a bit harder in your neck of the woods." The senior said, staring at me seriously.

_You don't know anything, _I thought bitterly. I choked back the words.

"We wanted to know, if your family needed support, I would gladly help." He looked at me anxiously.

"Actually, Mr. DiNozzo…I usually support the family at home, and with me gone…they may need some help." I said slowly, feeling slightly ashamed. All he wanted was to help.

The senior nodded. "Of course. Being the family of two tributes, I think it would be a good idea to work together."

"Thank you, Mr. DiNozzo."

"Please, call me Anthony." He winked

My next visitor was a bit of a different one. I opened the door to reveal a teenage boy, about fifteen. I recognized him as the boy who had comforted Tali.

"I'm Timothy. But you can call me Timmy." He said, sticking out his hand.

"Ziva. Come in." I said, gesturing to the velvet chairs. I stared straight into the deep hazel green eyes. "Listen, I want to thank you for comforting Tali. I just- I couldn't let her go. I'd done everything I can to protect her. I couldn't let her compete in that bloodbath." I said, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"I know." He nodded. "I don't know what I would do if Sarah was chosen. You are a brave and loving person to step up for her."

"You have a younger sister too?" I asked.

"She's eleven. She will be made to enter next year." He said quietly. "You love them so much; you have to protect them. You'd do anything to keep them from harm."

I nodded. Finally, someone who cared about their family like I did.

**Tony's POV:**

I fought so hard to keep my composure onstage.

"Presence is everything." I could hear my father saying. I truly smiled, for the first time that day.

My door opened to reveal Tim.

"Hey, Tim!" I greeted him.

"Hey, Tony."

"So…off to the games!" I said with fake confidence. Tim shook his head.

"Tony, we both know the shit's scared out of you."

"I know." I said quietly. "I'm so afraid, Tim. I know I will die out there. Whether by an opponent's hands…or my own."

Timmy nodded sadly in understanding. "I'm so sorry, Tony."

"It's okay. Hey, you know the David girl?" Tim questioned me. I laughed.

"Ms. Stone Cold? Yeah, I'm familiar with her."

"Tony, she's not that solid. She's doing this for her little sister, who was originally picked. She is braver than a lot of people I have met." He said seriously.

The Peacekeeper opened the door, telling us that time was up.

"I don't know if I'll ever see you again, Tony. But you're my best friend, and always will be." We hugged each other and clapped each other on the shoulder. Tim left, waving to me.

"Bye, Tim." I whispered. Suddenly, another knock. The door opened to reveal an older woman with a younger girl. The girl resembled the David competitor.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hi." I replied.

"You're the boy that's competing with Zivaleh." She said quietly. I recognized the slight hostility in her tone.

"Yeah." I replied.

She leaned towards me. Her eyes shined with tears. "Please, sir-"

"Call me Tony." I said, feeling a little guilty. _She believed she had to call me sir?_

"Please, Tony. Make me a promise." She begged.

"I will try. What is it?" I said, leaning forward.

She leaned closer. "Promise me that if Zivaleh gets hurt, you will try to help her, not kill her. Please." She started to cry. "It's all my fault that she's out there in that ring. She will die out there, because of me."

"Shh." I embraced her. I didn't think about it; I just did it. "What's your name?"

"Tali. Tali David."

"I promise, Tali, I will do my best." I assured her.

However good my best is.

**Ziva's POV:**

I stared out the window of the train station. I had never been on a train before, let alone one this fancy. A bedroom, dressing room, and a private bathroom.

For _each _of us.

But, even though I was on this train with 23 other competitors, I felt so alone.

Bored, I start to search through the drawers. They are full of expensive, wondrous clothes. I dig out a gray T-shirt and a pair of faded black pants. I didn't want any of the expensive rubbish the Capitol offered.

I walked to the dining car, where we would have dinner with our mentor. He had won the Hunger Games ever so long ago. He was something of a legend, braving one of the most brutal Hunger Games ever made. A ruthless killing machine. He had piercing blue eyes that seemed to see right through you. A personality that matched that of a patient hunter, waiting for the right moment to strike his prey.

I pushed open the door to the dining car.

"'Bout time." Tony muttered from his seat. The other occupant nodded at me.

"Ziva."

"Gibbs."

I took my place at the table, and picked at the food on my plate. I was hardly hungry.

"So…you two are my tributes this year. Can you do anything?" He asked bluntly.

I picked up a knife, and, without looking up, threw it at him. It goes soaring past his left ear and sticks into the wall behind him. Knives had been my specialty since I was five. He smiled.

"How about you, DiNozzo?" I brightened when I noticed that he used Tony's last name.

Tony stood up, and promptly did three back flips to the back of the car. Then, he backed up and ran. He grabbed onto the ceiling fan and swung off of it, landing nearly silently on his feet. In spite of myself, I was impressed.

"So you two can perform some circus tricks. It's not gonna get you anywhere in the arena." Gibbs picked up the knife, and plunged it into the table. "You need to get serious. You left behind your home, and, in order to go back, you must be ruthless. Even bloodthirsty."

"I didn't sign up to be a murderer." Tony said. Gibbs reached out to slap him. Reflexively, I caught his hand and twisted it. However, he twisted it back my way. Pain shot up my arm. Tony landed a hard blow to his face. I straighten up, and push Tony back. "Calm down!" I urged him. I realized that I am leaning on his chest, pushing him up against the wall. Blushing, I took my hand off. "Good. You two know how to fight." Gibbs said, sounded actually quite satisfied, even though his cheek was swollen and his lip was bleeding. "Murderer and survivor are synonyms now." He said, casting a serious glance to Tony, who lowers his head in shame. "You must do what you must do to win."

**TBC!**

**There's some time skips, I know. I just really wanted to write this chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites!**

**Please review!**

**-Vi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ziva's POV:**

I stood up, irate. I pulled on my robe quickly, blushing. The only thing I dreaded as much as the Games themselves was the outfitting. At home, I wore usually a pair of worn brown pants and a faded shirt. I didn't have any reason to dress up, with the exception of reaping.

I ran my hand down my newly waxed legs, which had not a single hair on it. I felt raw and exposed.

"Thank you, deary! I'll call in Abigail now!" One of my prep team members, Valeria, announced. I forced a smile.

I still hadn't met my stylist yet. At least Abigail sounds like a fairly normal name. Then again, you could never see what was coming in the Games. _Probably another Capitol lapdog, _I thought bitterly. Suddenly, the door to my room flung open.

Standing in my doorway was a woman with long black hair, tied up in pigtails. She was dressed oddly, but not in the grotesque fashions of Panem. No, she seemed to be partial to the color black. She wore a black T-shirt and black skinny jeans, and wore black lipstick and a black dog collar with silver spikes.

"Hi, I'm Abigail! But you can call me Abby! Ziva, isn't it?" She said, actually quite cheerful. I smiled in spite of myself. Out of all the Capitol people I had met recently (which was actually a lot), she was among the most normal. Even with the absurd dressing.

"Yes. I am Ziva David." I replied.

"Cool! Valeria, Chramos, Delerra, you can leave now." She announced, waving away my rather invading prep team. They all nodded hurriedly, and left.

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry. They are so invasive."

I nodded in agreement.

"Would you mind too much taking off your robe? I just want to make an assessment." She asked quietly, as if not wanting me to do anything I don't want to do. I appreciated her courtesy. I the robe drop to my feet.

She walked around me, seeming almost to make mental notes. She looked me up and down, making sure to note the slight curve right above my waist, the slight dip in my knees. She murmured to herself, little incoherent thoughts. I resisted the urge to cover myself. After all, she was the most kind and sincere person I had met so far.

"Thanks. I know, it feels awkward." She apologized. She handed me my robe. "Here."

I slipped it back on.

"Let's talk some. I have a few things to ask you." She said, gesturing to an open room. I was a bit more comforted when I saw the wooden walls and dusty concrete floor. Brought back memories of home for me. I went in and sat in one of the wooden chairs.

"First year?" I asked. She nodded and sat down.

"So you got stuck with us."

She shook her head. "I chose District 11." She said simply.

"What are your friends like?" I blurted out. Did she have friends like her, or were they like the superficial mannequins I saw on TV? I was curious.

I haven't had true friends in about a year. I was best friends with two siblings from here. The sister, Brisa, was my closest friend. She was a tall red head, like her mom, really funny and quirky. And then there was James." She sighed.

"Who's James?"

"He was the brother. He was tall, lean, with glossy brown hair, like his father. I rarely got to see him, but I cherished the moments I did. And then…" She stared off. I suddenly felt a sense of dread and sadness.

"And then what?"

Abby's voice lowered to a whisper.

"Him and his sister decided they hated the Capitol. They saw the bloody Games and believed it was wrong and disgusting, to make innocent people, no, _kids, _kill each other. So they had this _insane _theory that, somewhere, out behind District 12, was a leftover colony of District 13. They assembled a rebellion of about twenty people. They ran away, and went up right to the mansion of President Snow, protesting the Hunger Games. They were immediately attacked by Peacekeepers. They arrested three, and killed about fifteen. James fought and injured some, but killed two Peacekeepers. Running faster than ever, they left far into the forests, until they finally ended up at District 12. Almost before they made it to District 13, their supposed safehouse." She stopped abruptly. "And that's when they caught up to them. The hovercraft appeared out of nowhere." Tears streamed down her face. "They killed James, and cut out Brisa's tongue."

I didn't quite know what to do. I put my arm around her shoulder, like I did to Tali when she was hurt.

She looked up at me. "I'm so sorry. This is about you, not me." She said with a watery smile. "So, an outfit….District 11 is agriculture. So I was thinking this." Abby smiled.

Two hours later, I wore a long, beautiful cape. It was bright red, like apples in the fall, and leaves that resembled the trees leaves seemed to be intertwined all up the sides. I was given a dark wood colored shirt, along with tight fitting matching pants and brown leather boots that laced up. My hair was tied up with a green bow, and, because Abby insisted on minimal make up, green face paint spread out from my eyes like intertwining vines.

"Ziva, you are so pretty!" Abby squealed. I looked into the mirror, and could not help but smile.

_Well, at least before I go off to die, I'll look pretty._

We went down to the stables. We greeted Tony and his stylist, Cameron. I was glad to see that Tony was dressed in the same clothes, just that his had a more masculine look.

_The green is beautiful with his eyes, _I thought. I then stopped myself. _Where did THAT come from?_

We stepped into our chariot. We had dark brown horses that matched out tunics. I looked over to the Abby. She smiled and gave me thumbs up.

It seemed like no time before the doors were opening and we were being wheeled out onto the packed street. The crowd cheered loudly. I smiled and waved to the adoring crowd. Tony lapped up the attention, blowing kisses to pretty girls on the street. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

We were just pulling up to the training center when I heard a gigantic roar from the crowd. I turned to see District 12 tributes, but not in their usually embarrassing outfits. No, they wore capes that were lit on fire. _On fire. _They smiled and waved to the crowd. I noted they held hands.

"Show offs." Tony muttered.

They pulled up beside us, and I watched the girl kiss the boy on the cheek. I smiled, and then looked to Tony, who leaned against the chariot, seeming irritated.

Gibbs ran to greet us. "Great job out there. How are these two?" He said, gaping at the flaming boy and girl. Tony shrugged.

I silently stepped into the elevator, Tony beside me. I looked at him. He grinned cockily, but I could still read the fear in his eyes. I turned away, slightly disgusted. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw hurt flash across his face.

"You nervous?" he asked.

"Don't talk to me." I growled in reply.

"What? I'm just trying to be a friend." He shrugged.

"You know we'll end up killing each other, anyway." I muttered.

Silence.

The elevator doors opened to the huge training gymnasium. I'm dressed in a simple brown shirt with tight tan pants, and brown boots. Tony is dressed similarly. _It outlines his well-toned muscles_. I want to slap myself for thinking that.

All of the tributes were gathered in a messy circle. I looked around. I spotted a large muscular boy, obviously a Career, in District 12 terms. The large _2 _pinned to his back assures my suspicions. I spot the two that had the fiery entrance the other night. I am surprised to see a large _12 _pinned to their backs. It is now I start noticing their features. The girl has smoke-gray eyes and long, dark brown hair, much like mine. The boy has bright blue eyes and golden blond hair. Now, they seem not to notice each other, unlike their obvious affectionate displays the other night. I wonder about this.

As soon as the lead trainer finishes listing the stations, I depart to a knife station. The trainer eyed me, then handed me a knife. I hit the dummy square in the chest on the first try. He beams, and then keeps helping me, making me back up twenty, thirty, forty yards. At fifty I still send the blade through the dummy's heart. He claps, and then hands Tony a knife. Tony, surprisingly, hits his right between the eyes at thirty yards. The instructor grinned at our obvious success with the knives, and then we move to hand-to-hand combat. The instructor has to grab Tony after he hit the combat assistant square in the chest with a flying kick. I swept mine, being careful to not let him grab my foot. For three days, we excel with everything from camouflage to trapping to edible plants to even archery.

"Excellent, Ziva!" Tony cheered as my arrow struck the dead middle of the target. I turned to stare at him. _What the hell?_

"Why are you showering me with compliments?" I asked suspiciously. He had been paying me compliments all day about my skills, from my knife throwing to my archery skills.

"Because…you're good." He said, beaming. I narrowed my eyes. I didn't want to let his kindness get to me. Kindness can turn deadly.

Very deadly.

**Crappy ending, yeah yeah yeah.**

**You're welcome.**

**Just kidding, I love you all!**

**Please read and review!**

**-Vi**


	4. Chapter 4

I smiled as my knife found its mark in the heart of the dummy. At sixty yards, I still had managed to pierce the heart of my practice dummy. The Gamemakers seemed pleased at my skill with knives. Putting the set of metal blades down, I bowed and left.

As I came back through the metal doors, I saw Tony, shaking.

"Do your best." I whispered into his ear. I didn't like the boy, but the least I could do was give him a little encouragement.

Again, I saw the blue eyed boy and the gray-eyed girl. The boy seemed nervous, the girl just seemed empty. Cold.

"Hey." I said, brushing her shoulder. She looked up at me. I noticed her long brown hair, her slight olive skin. Her smoke-gray eyes.

_Coal miners._

"What?" she asked emotionlessly.

"Umm…" I paused, suddenly unsure what to say. I had just wanted to comfort her in her shell-shocked like state. "I'm Ziva."

"Katniss." She said, sticking out her hand. I shook it.

"Like the root, no?" I asked.

"Yeah." She nodded, a slight smile crossing her face.

"Get going!" A gruff voice suddenly said, pushing me. Peacekeeper. I looked back to the girl and the boy, and pressed three fingers to my lips, and raised them. She smiled and did the same.

* * *

"Posture, dear, posture!" Trary clucked at me, straightening my back for what seemed the millionth time.

Today, we were being coached for our interviews. We were to have four hours with Trary, the escort, for presentation, and four with Gibbs for content. In order to win sponsors, we had better give a hell of an interview.

I was used to the crouching position while hunting, so immediately I began to slump downward again.

Right now, Tony was with Gibbs, being coached on how to say things so that he would win more sponsors.

Hell of a lot better than being pushed around by an irritating, unrelenting canary.

"Oh, damn it!" Trary said, checking her brightly colored watch. "It's time for you to go see Gibbs."

_Thank you, god._

I quickly ran to where Gibbs was stationed, in his room.

I knocked, and he opened the door.

"About time. What the hell was Trary Canary making you do to take this long?"

I giggled.

"All right. Well, we both know that you wanna be here about as much as you'd like to be shot through the head and die slowly. So, take my advice: gush. A lot. Say how you're honored to be here. How much you love the treatment, the food, everything."

I made a face. "Why would I outright lie?"

Gibbs laughed. "Sweetheart, lying is just part of this. Go humble, or, better yet, the silent hunter. Surprise them all in the arena by becoming not Ziva David, the quiet girl that's sure to die, but Ziva David, the brave and tough champion."

"I like that approach better."

"Good that, because you honestly don't have a choice. Let's practice." Gibbs asked me questions, and I replied in the most polite manner possible, without being too outgoing. I was supposed to be deadly, but not until the arena. I opened the door to leave, when Gibbs grabbed my shoulders.

"Hey, this is probably the last I will see you tonight, until the games. I just want you to know…be safe out there." And he kissed my forehead, and clutched me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging like the father I had never had. He gently pushed me out the door, and closed it.

* * *

I stayed quiet during the entire interview with Caesar, only answering his questions and faking smiles. I laughed when the audience did, oohed and ahhed and giggled at all the right times. I even showed him the special thing Abby had done with my dress. When I applied pressure to the inside of the cuff, little vines, stitched into the fabric, seemed to grow up my arms and around my shoulder, eventually becoming a green shawl. The audience gasped, and I smiled appropriately.

I exited, and saw Tony take his place onstage. I nodded, and gave him a thumbs up. Him and Caesar chatted like old friends, laughing and smiling just like they would.

"So, Tony, any girlfriends back home?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I like my freedom."

The audience laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, ladies, step right up! Mr. DiNozzo is definitely available."

About thirty women stood up, waving and screaming. Tony winked and blew them kisses they seemed to catch. One looked like she was going to faint.

The buzzer went off.

"Well, that's about all the time we have for you, Tony. Good luck!" Caesar shook his hand, and off he went, waving to the crowd of adoring fans.

I punched him in the shoulder. He winced.

"You like your freedom? Or you just can't find enough money to pay someone to go out with you?"

"Shut up!" He cried, a big grin crossing his face.

I watched as the gray-eyed girl, Katniss, walked up onstage in her glowing ember-like dress. I loved her stylist. She seemed, if anything, just as hopeless as me onstage. Probably because, like me, she knew being chosen for the Hunger Games was no honor. In our Districts, it was a death sentence.

Suddenly, she exited and the blue-eyed boy from her District walked up. He was much better, making the audience giggle and cheer and ooh and ahh.

"So, Peeta, is there a special girl back home?"

He shook his head. "Not really, but…there's one I've had a pretty big crush on for a while."

The audience oohed.

Caesar laughed. "Well, if you win, she'll _have _to go out with you!"

Peeta shook his head again. "I don't think that winning would help."

The audience looked to each other, whispering questions. Even Caesar looked a little thrown.

"And why not?"

"Because…because she came here with me." The boy stammered.

Tony slapped his knee in laughter. "Ha! I knew it!" He choked out between guffaws.

I, however, felt…angry. I knew that this put Katniss as more of a target, now being shown as a starry-eyed lover. I could feel her rage. I slapped the back of Tony's head and slipped away.

* * *

Shaking, I stood in front of the metal pedestal, wanting to throw up. Abby seemed rather solemn. He took my head, and pressed it against her own, holding the back of my neck.

"Ziva, I know how afraid you are. But, believe me when I say that the real thing that will save you in the arena is your will to live. The reason that most people drop off because they think it is hopeless. I saw the Reapings' tapes : you went to save Tali. Win this for her." She hugged me, tears in her eyes. "Good luck."

I nodded silently, and stepped up onto the metal pedestal, which began to rise.

The last thing I saw before the arena was Abby's tear soaked face.

The platform gave a little start as it stopped. I looked around, and spotted the Cornucopia, weapons lying in front, begging to be grabbed.

"Welcome to Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games!" Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed. I started shaking as he began the countdown.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6…"

I forced myself to quit shaking so I could run.

"5, 4…"

I braced myself.

"3, 2, 1…"

_This is for you, Tali._

"GO!"

I dashed off the pedestal.

_Let the Games begin._


	5. Chapter 5

I jumped off the pedestal, running. Immediately, I spotted the holster of knives attached to the black backpack. The smallest one was six inches. I ran right to it and picked it up. I felt a tug. I whipped around, realizing that another girl had grabbed it. She had dark eyes and deft build that told me she was a Career. Quickly, I ripped out a knife and slashed her hand. She screamed and let go, and I took the opportunity to run. I noticed the sun's glint on the knife and I could smell her blood.

I ran and ran and ran and ran, until I was well covered by the forest. I looked around.

Apparently, I was the only one here.

I took the chance to take a look at the contents of my bag. It consisted of the holster of knives, a small thermos (which, to my great disappointment, was empty), a glass jar, and, to my surprise, a small ball of cotton. It wasn't big enough to cover any wounds, and I wondered what I was to do with it. Instead of setting up a camp, which would take a while to set up and tear down, I climbed the trees, and nestled myself on the top branch. Tomorrow, I would search for food and water. I was tired, and I drifted off into sleep.

I woke up in the earl=y morning. It was still partially dark, but I could see.

I could clearly see the group of Career tributes below me.

I gulped. The monster of a boy from District 2 loomed below, alongside the girl that had tried to take my bag, and four others.

I gasped slightly when I saw Katniss' lover among them.

I felt sick; had he _actually _betrayed her?

He had said he loved her, and he had the nerve to leave her.

I got even sicker when I realized who the fourth one was.

"Tony." I whispered to the wind. I had trusted him; and now, he was running with my sworn enemies.

He rolled over, and I saw the rising sun reflect off of his green emeralds. They met mine.

_Goodbye, Tali._

I squeezed mine shut, waiting for my death, for him to alert the other Careers.

I heard only silence.

I opened my tightly shut eyes.

Instead, he nodded to the forest quickly, as if telling me to flee. His mouth formed the word "Go."

I pressed three fingers to my lips, and raised them. He nodded.

_The Games have barely started and I already owe someone my life._

I looked for another branch. I found one, and, picking up my backpack, I lightly climbed from mine to that one, sincerely hoping it was secure. My foot didn't fall through when I stepped on it. I let out a small sigh of relief. I kept doing so, walking from branch to branch, all the while praying I wouldn't die, that I would live to see Tali. Eventually, I made it about forty yards away from their camp. I smiled.

_Maybe I had a chance after all._

My feet lightly hit the ground, and I started running again. Finally, the forest opened up to a large lake. I spotted no one, so I dashed to it, and quickly filled my little thermos with as much as it could hold. God knows when I would be getting back to it, or if I would be getting back to it at all.

When I was going back into the forest, I spotted a small rabbit. I threw a knife, which found its mark in the heart of the animal. I smiled as I thought of the tasty meat I would be roasting over the fire tonight.

As I turned the rabbit over the fire, browning the meat, I thought about the blond boy from District 12. Peeta, I had found out his name was. I myself felt betrayed. But…something felt off. That boy was no killer, like the Careers. He was different. It questioned his motive of joining them. Maybe he was looking for protection, to the sneak away when they turned on each other. My fury rose even higher. Until another thought occurred to me:

_What if he was planning to sacrifice himself for Katniss, if and when they found her? _

What if he was tracking their whereabouts and alerting her when they were in close proximity?

What if all he wanted was to keep her alive?

I suddenly felt ashamed. He had said he had loved her, and I thought he was a liar.

I took the meat off my spit, and threw some cotton into the jar, and then put some of the still-burning kindling into the jar for a light. Whatever the jar was made of was heat-resistant, so it didn't crack. I ripped the rabbit meat off of the bones, hungrily ravaging the body. When I had felt full, I put out the fire in the jar, and put the meat in it. Smiling and feeling full, I pulled myself up a tree and laid back, waiting for sleep to come.

I thought what, if I did manage to survive this bloody game, what I would do. I would be a celebrity in District 11. I'd buy Tali a horse, like she had seen before. She loved them so much. I would buy her a fine white one, with glossy hair and a smooth mane. The other thing I wondered is who I would marry. I knew I would, but I didn't know who. There was one boy, Ray Cruz. He always seemed to be following me, laughing at my horrid jokes, and always seeming to partner up with me for team projects. He was a handsome boy, but much too cocky. He was irritating and, honestly, unattractive. The only other boy I was even on speaking terms was the Tim boy, but I couldn't see myself marrying him. Right as I was about to escape into the world a dreams, a certain, green-eyed, wily-haired boy came to mind.

I knew no more.

* * *

**Tony's POV:**

I could've killed her. I could've alerted Cato and had her killed.

Hell, I could've shot her myself.

She was right there.

Easy prey.

But I didn't.

I didn't reach for Cato's sword. I didn't reach for him, either.

Because, contrary to what I had told Caesar, I was in love.

I was in love with a beautiful, brown-eyed girl that all the other boys had overlooked for the overly glamorous Jeanne Benoit, who constantly groomed her hair and stuck up her nose at all the other girls.

She was the girl I had watched for years at school, not daring to approach her, for fear I'll say something totally stupid.

She was the girl brave enough to take the sentence of almost certain death to save someone she loved from this bloody, horrible game that the Capitol sadists called entertainment.

And I would do anything to keep her alive, for me, for her sister.

I was in love with Ziva David.

* * *

**Please, please review!**

**-Vi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tony's POV:**

"Hey, Lover Boy, Singles, let's get going." A gruff voice said, shaking my shoulder. I groggily opened my eyes to Cato, the Career leader.

"Got it." I said, standing up, groaning at my achy joints and the corniness of my new nickname, "Singles". Peeta did the same, groaning and rolling over.

"We're moving camps. Come on, hurry your asses up!" Cato snarled.

I threw my lousy bag over my shoulder, groaning. Peeta put his hand on my shoulder. I turned. He nodded.

We were going to get back to our girls soon.

I stood up, licking the little droplets of water off the sides of the top of the thermos.

"We need food." Cato murmured, looking around. Suddenly, he smiled. I felt uneasy.

"There." He whispered. He pointed to…a boy. He was thirteen, maybe fourteen at the most.

And he hadn't seen us.

In the afternoon sun, his bulging backpack cast a lumpy shadow.

"Let's get him, Cato." Clove whined, tugging at the boy's sleeve. Cato grinned wolfishly and reached for...his spear.

I gulped.

Cato turned to look at me. He looked around at the other Careers. They all nodded, smirking.

"Alright, Singles, Lover Boy, it's time to officially take you in."

"What?" Peeta asked, his voice cracking. I knew he was terrified. Whatever Cato had in mind couldn't be good.

He handed me his knife, and turned to Clove, who passed him another, which he gave to Peeta.

"Kill him."

I stood there, gaping like a senseless idiot. It was bad enough I was going to die- I was going to die with blood on my hands.

"You wanna run with the Careers, you do what we say." Cato snarled, shoving me. "Get him."

I gripped the handle with the knife with shaky hands. I cast Peeta a look.

"And don't you think of hurting us. You'll die within four seconds." Clove said casually.

"We'll do it." Peeta declared. I turned to stare. He was no murderer; but he would leave this lake today with murder to his name.

He suddenly pushed me into the long grasses.

"I've got no choice." He whispered to me, casting glances over his shoulder to the Careers. "I've gotta get back to Katniss."

"I've got to get back to my girl, too." I whispered back.

_She'll never forgive me, _I thought sadly.

I crept through the long grass, nearly choking myself to keep from shouting at the boy to run from me.

His killer.

He bent over, his back totally exposed to me.

Now was our chance.

I turned to Peeta, who silently nodded. As he raised his arm, I saw something flash in his eyes.

Apology.

Regret.

Hurt.

And then, the knife was a glint of silver in the sun, heading right for the boy's back. It struck him right in the middle of his back. He screamed, and fell to the ground, writhing in agony.

"No." I murmured. I ran to the body.

"Tony, what the hell are you doing?" Peeta called.

The boy still stood on the ground, writhing, screaming. I kneeled beside him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, a tear falling from my eye.

He choked and sputtered, his mouth foaming with blood. Finally, he choked out three words.

"Give to her."

A shaking, bloody hand reached into his bag and handed me an envelope, ruffled, with something thicker in it. His eyes, bright blue, stared into mine, pleading.

They reminded me of Gibbs' eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

I thrust the blade downward.

I stood up, blood on my hands. I squeezed my eyes shut as Peeta grabbed his bag.

I heard the boom of the cannon, signaling the death of the boy.

"Come on, let's go." He said, gently pushing me. I ran away, not wanting to see the body of the innocent boy whose murder I was now responsible for.

I sat down by the ready fire that the Careers had made, my hands still shaking.

"Hey there, Singles." Clove smiled evilly. I resisted the urge to grab another knife and stab it through her heart.

I reached into my pocket, and pulled out the envelope. It was simply addressed:

_Sabrina Calloways  
__District 8_

Inside lay a single photo of a girl and a boy. I recognized the boy, with his bright blue eyes. He was holding a girl. She had bright, sea-green eyes and long, blonde ringlets that fell in curls around her face. They were standing by a tree, so bits of light, filtered by the leaves, illuminated random spots on their cream-colored skin. The other thing was a letter of some sort. I unfolded it.

_Dear Sabrina;_

_As you know, I was reaped for our District. I said goodbye to you in the Justice Building. I knew I would die here. I didn't want to say it, but I knew it. _

_I'm sorry I had to leave you so abruptly. I never thought about, one day, leaving your arms and leaving your love behind. I wished that, one day, we could run away. No more District 8, no more Hunger Games, no more Capitol. Just you and me. We could've done it, you know. But we didn't. And now, you are reading this letter, knowing I am lying dead, my body soon to be hoisted away by a hovercraft and my name flashed in the sky. Three seconds is as long as you will see me. Three seconds to account for everything. When we met in the marketplace because I dropped an apple on your foot. Our first kiss under Willow's tree. Did you see the picture? Do you remember that?_

_Or does it hurt too much?_

_It's so hard to write all this to you, Sabrina. It's so hard to accept that my death in nothing short of certain, and to know that I won't get to see your beautiful, smiling face again. To know I won't get to run my fingers through your silky blonde curls. To know that I won't get to feel your satin-smooth skin on mine again. I wish I could change all of this. Maybe this is a bad dream. Maybe I'll wake up in my bed, and you'll be beside me, whispering in my ear, telling me how much you love me. And then my lips would be on yours, and I would feel the safest I ever had. But I know better. _

_I'm sorry, love._

_Love,  
Fabian_

I sat there in shock, staring at the paper. The boy that I saw was exactly that: a boy. And he had the foresight to write a letter of his death to his beloved, not to mention that he accepted his own murder.

I carefully sealed up the envelope and put it into my bag, and drifted off into sleep.

**Ziva's POV:**

Once again, I had found myself in the path of Careers.

And, this time, it was too late to move.

I had watched them set up camp, cursing myself and my bad luck.

I watched Tony read a letter, and thought about who it might be from.

A friend?

Family?

Or…..a lover, maybe?

For some reason, this thought frustrated me. I didn't know why.

I watched them from the morn, into the early hours of the evening.

It was about four o' clock when I noticed her.

Katniss.

She was perched, half asleep, on a branch. She was well-hidden by the leaves, and I had to strain to see her.

I waved, not daring to move for fear of making a creak or snap that would quickly end my life.

She squinted, but then she saw me. She nodded to me and I nodded to her. I looked around, trying to find an escape route.

It was then I saw it.

The tracker-jacker nest.

About ten feet above me was it, with the abnormal wasps swarming in and around it. I had heard about them. They induced severe hallucinations and, in extreme cases, death.

It was our only hope.

I pointed silently to the nest.

Katniss nodded to me. She was closer to it, about six feet underneath it.

Out of my ragged backpack, I pulled a razor-sharp blade, about ten inches. I lightly tossed it to her. She caught it by the handle. She looked to me, and I nodded.

She stood up, and deftly threw it.

It flew, handle over blade, towards the branch the nest was attached to. In slow-motion, I saw it sever the branch, and watched it go flying.

Everything happened in one moment.

I heard it hit the ground with an earsplitting crack. Then the buzzing. At first moderate, but quickly doubled in volume. The Careers jumped up, batting away the mutts wasps. One of the girls, a blonde-haired girl with bright green eyes, was covered in them. She fell to the ground, screeching.

Now was our chance.

I leapt from my branch, landing a little hard on my heel. I winced. I whipped around to see Katniss, grabbing the shaft of arrows and the bow from the now dead Career girl. The muscular blond boy was still batting away the swarm, but I could see his eyes. Though blue, they burned like hot coals in the winter, seeming to scorch things with their gaze.

Suddenly, I saw Peeta run to her.

"RUN!" he screamed. Katniss nodded quickly, and began to run.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I whipped around into Tony's green eyes.

"Run." He whispered. "I'll hold them off. I'll make sure they don't follow you."

I stared into his eyes. "Tony, they will kill you!"

"Go!" He cried, pushing me. I saw Cato, as he was swatting away the last of the swarm, begin to stride over to us.

I didn't need to be told twice.

I ran, like the first day. I ran and ran and ran. I ran until I felt like I was going to pass out. I looked around, panting.

Then, I heard the moans.

I immediately stopped panting, and looked around. It was coming from a bush. I grabbed a knife, and tiptoed to it, poised to strike.

I brushed away the leaves to find a groaning Katniss.

She had been stung, really badly, on the neck. Apparently, she was out cold, and moaning in her sleep. I lightly looked her over. She had a bad sting on her neck, and few smaller ones on her hands. I gently lifted her out of the brush, and carried her to what would be my small camping site. When I laid her down again, I looked her over, gently turning her hands in mine, and lightly feeling her neck, to assess the damage. I walked over to the bush I was so familiar with from District 11. When chewed, they provided a sort of antidote to tracker-jacker stings. For three hours, I chewed leaved, placing them on her stings and letting her sleep. It was actually towards evening when she finally began to stir. She looked around, and seemed panicked.

"Hey there." I smiled over at her. She stared.

"Why have you saved me?" She demanded, seeming frightened.

"Relax, _tateleh. _I am on your side."

She narrowed her eyes. "Why should I believe you?"

"Well, for one thing, I helped you stun and almost take out an entire Career pack, and, secondly, if I wanted to kill you, I would've have done it during your 36-hours slumber." I smiled.

She seemed to relax. Then, she tensed up a little again. "So…does this mean we are allies?" She stood up and walked gingerly over to me.

I stuck out my hand. "Let's make it official."

She stared at it. Then, slowly, she reached up with her own, clasping her fingers in mine.

**Well, there you have it! Our two favorite characters in it to win it!**

**If you love me, you will review…**

**Do you love me? *puppy dog face***

**Love you all!**

**-Vi**


	7. Chapter 7

"Go." Katniss whispered to Ziva. Ziva nodded and crept around the bush, silent, behind the large buck. Ziva's expression was hungry. She licked her lips. Ziva hadn't eaten an actual, filling meal since the games had begun. This buck would feed the both of them for a few days.

Suddenly, Ziva popped out of the bush, screaming and shouting. The buck, startled, galloped from his spot, right in front of Katniss. With two swift arrows, she brought him down with a loud _thud. _Both the girls quickly ran to its side. Ziva took out a short, stout knife. She only had four of her original ten. One she had used to cut down the tracker-jacker hive, which she lost, and she had lost other while running. She had give four of her remaining eight to Katniss. She sincerely hoped she wouldn't regret this alliance.

And that was the one thing that nagged at her.

What would happen? Only one could win the games.

Only one.

There were so many ifs and chances they were taking in this alliance.

"Ziva? Ziva?" Katniss waved her hands in front of Ziva's face. "Come on. Let's get back to camp."

"Okay." Ziva said, picking up one end of the deer.

* * *

Back at the camp, Ziva laid back under their shelter. Suddenly, Katniss emerged from the darkness.

"Ziva, your turn for the guard shift." She said, taking off her arrow sling. Ziva nodded and sat up, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes.

She walked in front of the small setup, knowing that her every move was on camera. She wanted to scream at them. Tell them they were insane and sadistic. Curse them and shotu and scream until she could scream no more.

But that wouldn't help.

So, instead, she waited, knife in hand, at the edge of the shelter. She ran her finger along the blade, but not cutting herself.

_Let them come, _she thought bitterly. _I will leave them begging for me to kill them._

Suddenly, shifting in the darkness. Ziva poised with her knife, prepared to kill. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth.

A flash of gold. Grunting and moaning. Ziva was taken aback. _Dear lord, if you want to sneak up on someone…._

The her heart dropped into her feet.

If they were Careers, what would be their need to keep quiet? Especially against the tiny 11 & 12 tributes…

She braced her knife. _I will fight. For Tali, for Ima…._

_For Tony._

Suddenly, the figures appeared in the small light of the moon.

Someone dragging another, slightly heftier person.

"Come on, Peeta." She made out. She recognized that voice.

"Tony!" She cried, running out, running against every rule she made herself follow in the games.

He looked up. "Ziva!" He cried. "Help me!"

She ran to his side. He was half carrying, half dragging the boy, Peeta.

"Katniss!" She yelled. "Katniss, help us out here!"

Katniss' head appeared. "Peeta!" She cried, running to my side.

"He got hit real bad, Cato slashed his leg-" Tony began as Katniss grabbed Peeta and started carrying him back on her own.

"What about you?" Ziva asked, looking him over. She ripped open his shirt.

"Ziva- Zi I'm fine-" Tony protested, but Ziva gawked at his chest. A large, red slash was across it, and there was a small one down his cheek.

"What happened?" She asked, urgency in her voice.

"I took one or two for him, Zi, it's nothing." He said.

"Nothing? Tony, you could've died!" She near shouted. "Come on." She said, leading him by the hand back into their tent.

They entered the tent, where Katniss was already desperately trying to tend to Peeta's wounds.

"God, nothing-" She muttered. "I can't find anything! Nothing! No- no medicinal leaves or-" She was panicking.

"Katniss." Ziva put my hands on her shoulders. "Look at me. Look at me." Trembling Katniss looked at me. "We're going to be okay. Calm down."

Suddenly, there was a thump outside the tent. The whole shelter went quiet. Ziva took out one of her knives, and approached the opening.

She looked outside, and immediately spotted the white fabric of the small parachute and the glint of silver of a canteen. Her heart did double time. _Sponsor gift!_

She ran to it and ripped open the card, which was on white, starched Capitol stationery. She recognized Gibbs' wide scrawl. She read the letter.

_A gift from Haymitch and I. After all, when tributes team up, I guess mentor do, too._

_Please, use wisely. Don't let Pretty Boys die._

_-L.J Gibbs._

_P.S: Abby says that if you die, she will kill us and leave no evidence. Do us a favor: don't die._

Ziva grinned. "Guys!" She shouted, running back to the tent.

Katniss sat back on her haunches, smiling at her work. She had dressed Peeta's wound with the paste in the can, which, they had figured out, was some special Capitol concoction. His wound already looked healthier. It had gotten rid of its greenish hue, and looked like it was healing. Ziva faced Tony, and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Keep it up, sweetcheeks, and you'll be unbuttoning my shirts more often." He winked. Ziva playfully slapped him after smiling to herself.

She finished unbuttoning his shirt, and she lightly dabbed the white paste on the gash. He winced, and Ziva looked up, concerned. She kept dabbing the substance on it. She noted to herself that he had a great upper body. She blushed to herself. Tony caught sight of it, and he grinned slyly.

When she was finished, she dabbed some of the substance on the gash on his face. When she was done, she pushed him back gently.

"Sleep. You need it." She said.

"Ziva, I-"

"Do not argue with me." She said, a slight edge to her voice. She turned to Katniss. "I'll go out for another hour. I'm pretty much awake, anyways."

* * *

In the morning, the four woke up from their healthy sleep, which they had not had the luxury of since these damned games had started. Katniss was snuggled into Peeta's arms. Even though he was asleep, a content grin graced his face. Tony smiled at the two, and looked out to check on Ziva. She was leaned up against a tree, asleep. He smiled again, and went outside, and touched her shoulder. She gave a start, and looked at Tony with half-opened eyes. They widened in realization. "Oh god, Tony. I fell asleep! I'm so sorry!" She cried.

"Zi, it's all right." He said.

"But you guys could've had your throats slit in your sleep!" She cried.

"But we're okay, we're here." He replied. "No one's dead. So far." He chuckled.

She punched his shoulder. "That's not funny."

The four sat around a fire, cooking the last of the deer meat. They needed water and food, and badly.

Suddenly, a voice boomed over all, startling Peeta to the point where he fell off the log he was sitting on. Katniss helped him up, much to his protests.

"There are only eight of you left." The voice said. "We've come to the decision that a team up to four may win this year's games. That is all."

The four stared at each other.

"A team of up to four." Tony repeated, as he could not quite believe it.

They looked around.

"Well, let's go." Peeta said, standing up on the makeshift crutches Tony had carved out of tree branches.

"Let's go _what?" _Katniss asked.

Peeta had already begun to throw things into a bag.

"Win this thing, silly." He grinned widely.

* * *

**Read and review, my lovelies!**

**I thought it was a good chap, what say you?**

**-Vi**


End file.
